


Happy, Happy Birthday

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Happy Ending, Happy birthday Lance!!, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron)-centric, appreciation for Lance, future klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Maybe his friends don't care that it's his birthday.Just kidding, of course they do





	Happy, Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for Lance's birthday? In MY works? It's more likely than you think.

All right, here's the deal.

Nobody had wished him a happy birthday, which would be fine (not really), if they hadn't all had the same excuse; summer projects.

The entire deal was suspicious and he had a feeling they were all hanging out without him.

Honestly, it felt like they had all forgotten. Even Hunk--his best friend, his ride-or-die, his main hoe--had not said anything when Lance called him.

"Sorry, dude. Working on a small AI puppy."

"I have to crack some codes before summer's over, and this is pretty hard."

"I'm working on my presentation... Shouldn't you be as well? Remember, I do the PowerPoint and you do the physical shit."

"I have to get my volunteer hours in."

Was it really that hard to remember a friend's birthday? It wasn't like they were distant; no, they were all close. A tight pack of weirdos and love bugs.

Lance decided--or tried to convince himself, at least--that he didn't care. He'd go to a restaurant, eat a small meal, say it's his birthday, and stare at that ice cream cake in front of him, wallowing like the  _lonely fuck he is-_

He shook his head lightly, blowing a raspberry in between his lips. His family had made a Skype call with him at 12am, all of his close cousins, siblings, aunts and uncles, his mother and father. He didn't sleep until five in the morning.

Maybe he's just tired.

Who could he hang out with, exactly? Nyma was a definite no; after he was handcuffed to a tree as she tried to rob him, he terminated that friendship. Rolo was high all the time, not caring about anything, really.

Slav?

Ha, no.

Lord knows where Ulaz is.

Lotor was just trying to get into his pants. But the dude was unattractive to Lance despite all of the girls fawning over that silver-haired mother-

Headfirst into a pole before he fell back, his butt hitting the ground hard. He hissed, rubbing his forehead with more self-pity, before he stood slowly. A small group of girls had seen, tittering at his pain, and he casually flashed them the finger. He couldn't find it in himself to care about what anyone thought at the moment.

He had circled the entire campus twice, face pinched up and body hunched over, before he decided to take Keith's advice. He grabbed his bike and headed off to the nearest art supply store.

 

Three hours.

He spent three hours shopping just to end up with five items.

It wasn't nearly enough but everyone's presence in Michael's irritated the Hell out of him. It was distracting, which was probably the reason why he was there for so long.

He locked his bike up and headed to his dorm, climbing the three sets of stairs quickly. He unlocked the door slowly and stepped into the room.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, happy birthday...?!"

He flicked the light on and jumped back, grabbing his chest. He's pretty sure he was about to have a heart attack.

Hunk stood towards the middle of the living room, wobbly smile in place. Keith stood next to him, head down and ears red as he clutched a wrapped gift to his chest. Pidge bounced in place, holding a teddy bear bigger than her up, blocking her face. Shiro grinned at him widely, large balloons in his hands.

"You said... that you were busy," Lance whispered, closing the door behind him and dropping the bag on the floor. "I thought that you forgot."

Lance looked around the room, staring at the abundance of decorations. The cake in Hunk's hands was beautiful, pretty hues of blue swirling with gold. On top, candles that said '21' were being lit. Lance's name was written in beautiful calligraphy.

"How'd you make a mirror marble cake?" Lance asked, slowly walking towards the group. He could already feel the tears welling up behind his eyes.

"It's pretty, right?" Hunk asked with a grin; Lance could feel tears falling. Keith looked up then began to panic.

"Lance? Lance!" Keith yelled, hands twitching where they were wrapped against the present. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Keith, I'm fine," Lance laughed wetly, patting Keith's head fondly. "I'm just really emotional today. You assholes had me thinking you didn't care enough to remember."

"Sorry," Shiro apologized. "It was Pidge's idea."

Pidge gave a thumbs up as she walked towards the couch and placed the bear on the seat.

"What did Keef get me?" Lance asked, leaning towards him. Keith shook his head, nodding towards the candles.

"I'll give it to you once you blow out the candles. We have to sing to you first, though," Keith cleared his throat. They all began to sing together.

_"Qué los cumplas feliz_  
_que los cumplas feliz_  
_que los cumplas Lance_  
_que los cumplas feliz."_

The Spanish was, of course, not perfect. It was awkward as they all tried to sing it properly, but Lance smiled at the sight. They were trying and that's all that mattered. He felt a swell of fondness grow in his chest.

Lance blew out the candles happily then snatched the gift out of Keith's hands, ripping open the wrapper. Lance gasped as Keith buried his face into his palms.

"Did you pick this out?" Lance asked softly, pulling one of his hands away. Keith was blushing hard, jaw clenched as he nodded.

"It... shows different constellations on your ceiling. I know you like looking at the night sky, but you can't see it with all of the light pollution, so," Keith shrugged, removing his other hand. "I figured that you would like it."

"You're so  _fucking_ cute!" Lance shrieked, pushing the projector at Shiro and hugging Keith tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Keith squeezed him back, Lance feeling the small smile into his shoulder.

"You know," Pidge said from the couch, smirk in place. "He spent a lot of money on that."

"Really?" Lance asked, pulling away. "Don't tell-"

"One hundred ninety-five dollars," Hunk sang as he strolled to the kitchen. Lance gaped at Keith.

"What?" Keith said indignantly, face red. "I didn't wanna get some eleven dollar cheap one, okay? This one changes every night. Sue me."

Lance groaned, dragging his hands down his face. "So freaking cute."

"I'm not!"

"So fucking  _adorable."_

 

They were all stuffed with cake. Lance was sitting between Keith's legs, head resting on one of his thighs; Keith was sitting on the couch, leaning against the cushions. Pidge laid on the floor, burping every minute or so. Shiro had passed out after eating. Hunk was in the kitchen cleaning dishes.

"I'm not from Argentina," Lance said casually, rubbing his stomach. "I feel pregnant."

"Yeah, you're from Cuba," Keith said, raising an eyebrow.

"When are you due?" Pidge asked.

"I'm not complaining, because that honestly was so sweet, but you sang the birthday song from Argentina.  _Felicidades Lance en tu día que lo pases con sana alegría muchos años de paz y armonía felicidad, felicidad, felicidad._ That's how it should've gone; that's the one from Cuba," Lance sighed, smiling up at Keith who stared at him in horror. "I'm due in, like, three hours."

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

"I'm a moron," Keith shook his head, once again leaning back. "I'm the one that looked up the song."

"Did someone say 'cute?'"

"I'll kill you, Lance."

"You're already killing me with being so damn loveable."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my boy


End file.
